Most pet toys, especially toys for dogs, are chewed by the pet. As the toy is chewed, it suffers wear and tear. The wear and tear lead to a quick replacement of the toy. It also may cause injury to the pet as the toy disintegrates. Particles of the toy may be swallowed by the pet, with injurious results to the pet itself.
Yet such toys are a desirable attraction for pets. Not only does the toy entertain the pet; it also provides jaw exercise and stimulation to the teeth. Such a toy provides both entertainment and health factors. Yet, it is very difficult to provide a durable toy, an entertaining toy, and a safe toy.
Safety in a pet toy of the prior art must be sacrificed to achieve entertainment and durability. Likewise, a durable toy may be unsafe, in that it may be too hard to minimize damage to the jaw of the pet. Factoring in entertainment weakens the toy and compromises durability.
If a pet toy can be developed, which is durable while maintaining safety, and still providing both entertainment and exercise, great advantages can be obtained. However, such a pet toy is conspicuously unavailable